1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for determining amount of deployment of an anchor from a rope compartment having an anchor line through hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for water related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A first example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,758 to Hirose et al. teaches a fishing reel having a rotatable spool for winding thereon a fishing line, a Hall-effect sensor for detecting the spool rotation, and a microcomputer including an up/down counter for receiving signals from the sensor to count the number of spool revolutions during paying out and winding up of the fishing line. Calculation is provided by the microcomputer for determining the lengths of the paid out portion and the wound up portion of the fishing line with there being a display unit for displaying the calculated lengths. A memory associated with the microcomputer provides for selection from one of a plurality of formulas for calculation of line lengths corresponding to various line diameters. A control is provided for resetting the displayed value to 0 when the line is completely wound up.
A second example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,464 to Bachman teaches a motion detector that is physically attached to a boat""s anchor. Upon abnormal motion or movement of the anchor, indicative of a dragging anchor, a pulse generator is initiated by the motion detector to actuate a transmitting transducer and generate an acoustic or sonar wave in the water. The acoustic wave is sensed by a receiving transducer on the boat, and a warning alarm is produced. In a preferred embodiment, the receiving transducer actuates an RF transmitter which generates a radio wave, and an RF receiver which is tuned to receive the radio wave actuates the alarm.
A third example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,103 to Bleth et al. teaches an anchor drift warning system that includes an anchor indicating buoy and a reference buoy. Each buoy includes a floating housing, a light, a battery, solar powered battery recharger, and a spool. Radio signaling apparatus may be included to provide alarm indication aboard the vessel. A line retractably held in the spool of the indicating buoy is attached to the main anchor of the vessel. A line retractably held in the spool of the reference buoy is attached to its own anchor or to a weight. Both buoys are stowed proximate the anchor, and discharged into the water when the vessel main anchor is deployed. The reference buoy is substantially immobile upon deployment. The indicating buoy will move with the anchor, if the anchor has failed to be immobilized by solid engagement with the water bottom. Visual indication of this condition is provided by increasing distance between the indicating buoy and the reference buoy.
A fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,008 to Georgens et al. teaches a system for monitoring and controlling the length of anchor rode comprises a winch, a sensor assembly associated with the winch and a control circuit connected to the sensor and the winch. The winch is mounted on a vessel and has a rotatable element about which a length of anchor rode is at least partially wrapped. The sensor assembly is mounted adjacent the rotatable element for generating signals representative of the amount and direction of rotation of the rotatable element. The winch is controllable to rotate the rotatable element in a first direction, either in a powered fashion or through free fall, for letting out the anchor rode from the vessel to lower the anchor. The winch is also controllable to rotate the rotatable element in a second direction for pulling the anchor rode into the vessel to raise the anchor. The control circuit is connected to the winch for causing the rotatable element to rotate in the first and second directions and is also connected to the sensor assembly for determining a length and direction of anchor rode deployed from the winch utilizing the signals from the sensor assembly.
A fifth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,815 to Dodds teaches a monitoring system that measures the tensile load on a ship""s rode (the cable, chain or rope connecting the ship to its anchor) and also measures the velocity and direction of the wind and the velocity of the current that produce the rode load. From those measured values, the system calculates wind and current resistance factors enabling it to model rode load as a function of wind and current velocity. When the behavior of the monitored rode load departs from the behavior predicted by the model in a manner that is symptomatic of a catastrophic or dragging anchor system failure, the anchor monitoring system signals an alarm. An alarm is also produced if the rode load approaches the tensile strength of the rode. The system also tests the anchor holding strength of the sea bed and provides anchor load information helpful to a skipper when motoring into the wind. The monitoring system senses rode load by using a load cell to laterally deflect the rode. The load cell includes a strain gauge generating a output signal that may be processed to determine the rode""s, or any other lining like mooring lines, running rigging, etc., tensile load.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for water related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a device for determining amount of deployment of an anchor from a rope compartment having an anchor line through hole that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for determining amount of deployment of an anchor from a rope compartment having an anchor line through hole that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for determining amount of deployment of an anchor from a rope compartment having an anchor line through hole that is simple to use.
Briefly stated, yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for determining amount of deployment of an anchor that includes a sensor assembly, an anchor line, a detector/pulse module, and a digital counter/readout display. The sensor assembly includes a coil assembly that contains metal detecting coils. The anchor line contains a plurality of pairs of pins that are spaced-apart from each other, are in alignment with each other, and cooperate with the metal detecting coils, wherein each pin of each pair of pins is perpendicularly crossed to each other and engage each other and extend diametrically in the anchor line. The detector/pulse module has an input jack, an output jack, an LED, and an on/off switch. The digital counter/readout display includes a digital display, an automatic sleep mode/wake button, a power/reset ganged button, a fuse, a power jack, and a data jack. The device further includes a metal detector circuit that includes a tuner circuit, and an amplifier pulse shaper. The device further includes a counter circuit that includes a pulse counter, a filtered regulator power supply that has a 12V output and a 5V output, a decoder driver, and a sleep timer.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.